Marco Colombo
Marco Colombo - rozsławiony w świecie podróżnik, który jako pierwszy oficjalnie odkrył Lustrię. Oficjalnie ponieważ pierwsi do brzegów Lustri dopłynęli ludzie z Norski. Marco był także pierwszym człowiekiem ze Starego Świata który nawiązał przyjazne stosunki z jaszczuroludźmi. Przed wyprawą do Nowego Świata, Marco parał się różnych zajęć. Sporo czasu spędził w Arabii jako kupiec, brał udział w wielu potyczkach na morzu tileańskim, prowadził nawet własną kompanię najemników. Z Lustri przywiózł do domu niezmierzone bogactwa, dzięki czemu przejął armię swojego patrona i stał się księciem Trantio. Walczył wielokrotnie z innymi państwami-miastami Tilei i czasem wyprawiał się poza góry Apuccini. Wysyłał także do Lustri kolejne ekspedycje, celem znalezienia legendarnej norskiej koloni Skeegi, którą po wielu latach odkrył. Historia Marco Colombo był kupcem z Tilei. Pewnego razu w tawernie kupił od pijanego norskiego żeglarza mapę. Mapa pokazywała obszary dotychczas nie odkryte przez ludzi ze Starego Świata. Zainspirowany mapą Marco postanowił zorganizować wyprawę do Lustri. Po kilku latach z trudem zebrał potrzebne fundusze i zakupił trzy okręty. Niestety musiał nająć dość wątpliwą załogę, co w przyszłości miało mu przysporzyć problemów. Wyprawa w nieznane, około 1492 roku Po stu czterdziestu czterech dniach w wigilię Myrmidii, Marco ujrzał ląd. Wcześniej wątpił w istnienie tajemniczego lądu i obawiał się buntu załogi, jednak teraz wszyscy wiwatowali, a perspektywa świeżej wody, zapasów i oczywiście bogactw podbudowała morale. Zakotwiczyli niedaleko lądu i przygotowywali się do lądowania następnego dnia. Następnego dnia kazał wyładować zniewolonych Skavenów, kupionych na rynku w Marigliano. Cuchneli i piszczeli coś w swoim dziwnym języku. Załoga z ulgą wyrzuciła ich na brzeg. Następnie kazał wyładować skarby które wedle opowieści kupców miały pochodzić właśnie z Lustri. Nakazał on powrót na statki i wydał rozkaz wystrzelenia z dział. Strzelał co godzinę. Plan się powiódł. O zachodzie słońca na plaży pojawiła się spora grupa mniejszych jaszczuroludzi zwanych Skinkami. Zaczęli oglądać towary wyładowane z okrętów. Stali się bardzo podekscytowani. Spętali więźniów i spakowali skarby, po czym zniknęli w dżungli. Następnego dnia na miejscu skarbów czekały na odkrywców pełne kosze owoców i tykw. Urządzono sporą ucztę. Owoce okazały się niezwykle użyteczne bo wielu marynarzy chorowało na szkorbut, a napój alkoholowy z tykw nieźle uderzał do głowy. Nawet suszone owady były niespodziewanie smaczne. Pierwsze rozmowy, około 1492 roku Widząc, że prezenty zostały dobrze przyjęte przez zimnokrwistych, Marco postanowił zejść na ląd z małą grupą ludzi. Byli uzbrojeni tylko w sztylety i miecze, by nie prowokować do wojny. Rozbili stały obóz na plaży i z częścią ludzi w głąb dżungli. Doszli do małej zrujnowanej budowli. Stała tam gromada Skinków, a wśród nich większe jaszczury zwane Saurusami. Pośrodku nich na złotym tronie siedziała jakby napuchnięta ropucha. Wedle opowieści norskich, istniały istoty wśród jaszczuroludzi pełniący role kapłanów i przywódców. To musiał być jeden z nich, nazywano ich Slannami. Skink najbliżej tronu przemówił. Na początku Marco myślał, że jaszczur przemówił w swoim chrapliwym języku. Lecz wsłuchując się bardziej okazało się, że został przywitany. Co bardziej niezwykłe, że w języku bretońskim. Na szczęście Marco znał biegle bretoński, choć i tak ciężko było zrozumieć gada. Skink poinformował go, że ofiary dla boga Sontka zostały przyjęte. Marco sam się przedstawił i zaproponował umowę handlową. Skink zareagował jednym zdaniem "Nie musimy handlować". Marco musiał przyjąć inną taktykę. Zaproponował, że dzięki okrętom może atakować wrogów jaszczuroludzi, a było ich wielu. Norscy i arabscy korsarze, Mroczne Elfy i oczywiście Skaveni. Na wymienienie wrogów, Skink spluną i zapytał, co chcą w zamian. Colombo odpowiedział, że także z nimi wojują i w zamian za skarby będą z nimi walczyć. Na wspomnienie o skarbach jaszczuroludzie odeszli i zostawili kilku Saurusów, by ludzie za nimi nie poszli. Audiencja u Slannów, około 1492 roku ''' Kilka dni później odział Skinków wraz z tłumaczem zjawił się w obozie na plaży. Marco został zaproszony na osobistą audiencje w ich mieście. Okazało się, że Sleetoch, czyli Slann, z którym Marco "rozmawiał", był nisko położony w hierarchii. Marco musiał pójść sam, lecz dla zagwarantowania bezpieczeństwa zostawili kilku skinkowych oficerów w obozie. Zabrali go do miasta zwanego Tlax, które z daleka wyglądało jak wielka góra. Droga wiodła przez kręte dróżki w dżungli i liczne groble prowadzące przez bagna. Następnie szli pięknie wybrukowaną drogą otoczoną posągami przedstawiającymi jaszczurki i ropuchy. Po dłuższym czasie wkroczyli na rozległy plac pełen Skinków, zajętych codziennymi zajęciami. Jako obcy Marco wzbudził spore zainteresowanie. W końcu dotarli do stóp potężnej piramidy. Do szczytu było daleko, na szczęście dla Marca, został on wniesiony na szczyt. Z góry Marco widział cały plan miasta. Wokół centralnej piramidy wyrastało wile mniejszych. Między brukowanymi drogami stały pięknie zdobione, prostokątne baseny. Widział też ogromne zwierzęta, coś jakby połączenie słonia ze smokiem ciągnące wielkie bloki kamienia. Do jego uszów docierały odgłosy pracy tysiąca Skinków. Najwyraźniej stawiano kolejny budynek. Byli już blisko wejścia, uwagę jego zwrócił ostry zapach jakiś kadzideł. Wewnątrz piramidy stało wielu Sourusów i Skinków. Na samym środku sali stał staw, a pośrodku tego stawu był rzeźbiony tron na którym siedziała imponująca istota, o wiele większa niż ta, z którą Marco wcześniej się spotkał. Rozpoczęli rozmowy. Marco był bardzo zdenerwowany nie wiedząc jak zareagują na jego ofertę. Po wysłuchaniu, Skink-tłumacz powiedział, że jego pan zada mu kilka pytań. '''Zawarta umowa, około 1492 roku Tak się złożyło, że więcej audiencji u Slanna nie było. Zamiast tego Marco spotkał się z radą Skinków. Długo debatowali nad jego propozycją. Ich wyrocznia przewidział przybycie barbarzyńców, ale nie spodziewali się tak rozsądnych jak Marco. Więc postanowili się zgodzić na układ, lecz nie mogli zaoferować złota, ponieważ ono było zarezerwowane na tworzenie świętych artefaktów. W zamian zaoferowali wiele darów ziemi, w tym przyprawy, egzotyczne rośliny, eliksiry i kły olbrzymich stworzeń. Marco wiedział, że za te rzeczy w Starym Świecie dostanie fortunę, lecz to była loteria, a jego załoga pożądała skarbów. Wtedy go olśniło. Zauważył liczydło którego używał jeden ze Skinków. Koraliki tego liczydła były zrobione z przepięknych pereł. Zapytał od razu czy mają ich więcej. Na co Skink odpowiedział, że mają ich całą masę i czasem traktują je jak odpadki. Marco zaproponował, że jeśli do pereł dorzucą przyprawy i mikstury to się zgodzi. Skinki widocznie zadowolone zgodziły się i przekazały jedną z wysp na bazę dla okrętów. Ponadto za każdego żywcem złapanego przeciwnika zapłacą dodatkowo. W budowie Źródła Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (5th Edition) Warhammer Armies: Lustria (5th Edition)Kategoria:Bohaterowie Tilei Kategoria:Bohaterowie Psów Wojny